


Dirty Dancing? I thought this was a kids show?

by createlikeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/createlikeniall/pseuds/createlikeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry's a college student and meets Louis Tomlinson, guitarist from a band that got together literally a week before they met, and the band already has two gigs at Harry's favorite pub.</p>
<p>Harry's already half in love with the bloke, but his only problem is he's not sure that Louis won't be like the one before him. Or if Louis likes boys at all, let alone Harry.</p>
<p>Or where Harry meets a strange grey-blue eyed boy at some lame club and unknowingly falls for the boy and the best twerking he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing? I thought this was a kids show?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more to this as time goes on. Also, it will be on my Wattpad account, too. (BetterDaysBecca)
> 
> Inspired by this gif : http://33.media.tumblr.com/e4848af89e30f8297464d2a8cd32fd5b/tumblr_n6dgucncOw1qbam7co1_500.gif

"Star-ships were meant to fly! Hands up and touch the sky," I swayed my hips back and forth to the music playing at the best clubs me and my friends could find. I had been dancing for what felt like minutes when I saw a short brunette make his way to me with a look of determination on his pretty, yet delicate-looking, face.

He grinned at me before he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me so close our chest were touching. I smiled down at him and noticed the beautiful crinkles around his eyes when his grin grew at my enthusiasm. All-of-a-sudden he started dancing and it wasn't the sort-of-dancing you'd expect at a club. 

He was doing different, and goofy, moves from the sprinkler to the classic twerking, but I enjoyed his little show because I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

Not since everything went wrong.

I felt him wrap his small hands around my wrist as he pulled me to tango and I knew right then and there that I had to leave before it was too late. Which little did I know, that it was too late. I smiled down at him and he grinned up at me with his sparkly gray-blue eyes, that's the moment that would forever change the course of my existence.


End file.
